Le vrai tombeau des morts, c'est le coeur des vivants
by Math'L
Summary: OS. Le monde oscillait autour d'elle. Elle voyait les gens déambuler, mais elle ne participait pas. Elle les enviait. Elle-même ne savait plus comment tenir debout. Elle n'était plus que la moitié d'elle-même. Elle n'était plus rien.


**Disclaimer :** **Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling, je ne joue que les marionnettistes (au grand damne des personnages !)**

 **Note :** **Bonsoir !**

 **Ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas posté que je ne sais pas si je sais encore comment faire. J'ai toujours autant de projets (les mêmes qu'il y a un an) et comme vous vous en doutez, ça … n'avance pas (du tout). Je me désespère !**

 **Bref, voici un OS sorti de nulle part (apparemment, c'est la seule que je sais faire ^^).**

 **J'espère que cela vous plaira !**

 **PS : Le titre est une citation de Jean Cocteau**

Elle se demandait ce qu'elle faisait ici. Dans une robe noire, qu'elle avait passé du temps _(des heures qu'ils n'avaient pas vécu)_ à choisir.

Elle avait dompté ses cheveux dans un chignon serré. Elle avait tenté de se maquiller pour ne pas que l'on voit son teint d'Inferi. Ça n'avait pas marché comme elle le souhaitait. Elle avait rincé son visage à grande eau plusieurs fois. Finalement, comme si elle l'entendait appeler à l'aide, Ginny était entrée dans la chambre, lui avait passé un peu de crème et de poudre sur le visage. Elle avait dit que c'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin.

Elle avait mis des chaussures à talons. Elle était malhabile, avait l'impression d'être une petite fille dans les habits de sa mère _(elle donnerait tout pour revenir à cette époque)_. Elle était muette, incapable de formuler une pensée cohérente, une phrase compréhensible _(une phrase qu'ils ne pourraient pas entendre)._

Ils transplanèrent. Le Professeur McGonnagal fut son escorte. Elle était tellement hagarde qu'elle était incapable de rester concentrer sur l'endroit où ils devaient aller _(où ils ne seraient pas)_. De toutes façons, elle ne voulait pas y aller _(elle ne voulait être nulle part où ils n'étaient pas)._

Le hall du Ministère était noir de monde. Les gens discutaient, soi-disant respectueusement. Leur mine réjouie lui donnait envie de vomir, de hurler. Mais comme ces derniers jours, elle ne dit rien. Apathique, elle regarda les gens tenir debout sans aide, fardaient comme pour les plus grands bals. On avait l'impression qu'ils se rendaient à un évènement mondain.

Pour se concentrer sur autre chose, elle regarda les feuilles qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. Elles étaient chiffonnées, à force d'être pliées et dépliées.

Elle devait faire un discours. Soi-disant qu'une prose d'une survivante, c'est ce dont le monde avait besoin pour renaitre de ses cendres. Il avait été difficile à écrire, ce texte. D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas elle qui l'avait rédigé. Elle avait essayé mais rien ne sonnait juste _(était-ce possible que quelque chose sonne encore juste dans ce monde ?)_. Molly et Percy l'avaient écrit. Elle l'avait lu. L'avait trouvé pathétique et risible, fade. Mais elle n'arrivait à rien. Elle avait prononcé un « merci » d'une petite voix _(son premier mot depuis deux jours)_. Elle n'avait pas tenté de l'apprendre _(elle pouvait entendre une voix moqueuse murmurait à son oreille « Quoi ? Hermione Granger ne connait pas quelque chose par cœur ? ». Cela lui arracha son premier sourire depuis … la fin de tout ça)._

Fudge apparut sur scène et le silence se fit. Quand ils avaient discuté de « l'après », ils avaient dit qu'ils aimeraient voir Kingsley Ministre de la Magie. Mais, malgré son incompétence, Fudge était toujours au pouvoir et cela ne semblait choquer personne.

Il commença son discours. Elle aurait pu penser que c'était Molly et Percy qui avait aussi écrit celui-ci. Aussi fade et risible. Elle comprenait pourquoi des coupes de champagne circulaient entre les _convives (elle avait le droit de boire un verre de champagne au nouvel an ou pour son anniversaire, pour les grandes et heureuses occasions. Elle refusa d'un signe de tête quand quelqu'un lui tendit un verre)._

Il y eut des gens appelés et des applaudissements polis. Des discours et des remerciements. Elle n'écoutait pas. Elle avait l'impression de ne pas appartenir à ce monde. Avaient-ils vécu la même chose qu'elle ? Etait-elle la seule à se sentir en colère et triste et désespérée ? Comment réussissaient-ils à sourire ? A tenir debout ? Elle sentait la main de Ginny dans la sienne, seul lien avec la réalité.

Soudain, il y eut le silence, tellement imposant que cela perça la bulle dans laquelle elle s'était enfermée. Elle fixa son regard sur les gens autour d'elle sans comprendre et vit qu'on la regardait. Molly murmura : « C'est à toi Hermione chérie ».

Tiens, apparemment, tout le monde était déjà passé. Elle était censée être le grand final de cette cérémonie.

Elle sentit Ginny la lâcher et elle aurait aimé qu'elle ne le fasse pas. Elle ne savait comment marcher toute seule _(pendant longtemps, c'était épaules contre épaules qu'ils avaient marché)_. Elle avançait doucement, se donnant l'impression d'être une biche sur un lac gelé. Elle finit par arriver à l'estrade, et finalement, elle se dit que le chemin avait été trop court. Elle ne voulait pas être là. Elle avait envie de vomir, de s'en aller, de se soustraire à leurs regards, à leurs attentes. Ses mains tremblaient. Elle les fixa pour tenter de les contrôler. Elle remarqua les ongles rongés et les peaux mortes. Ses mains étaient moches.

Elle posa ses feuilles sur le pupitre et tenta vainement de les aplatir un peu. Le silence était étouffant. Elle releva la tête et regretta de l'avoir fait. Elle fixa à nouveau ses feuilles, et s'apprêta à lire la première phrase. Plus vite ce serait fait, plus vite, elle pourrait partir.

 **« Nous sommes en vie. »**

Et en elle, quelque chose se brisa.

Qui avait osé commencer ce discours par cette phrase ?

Elle refusa d'en lire plus. Elle releva la tête, ne regardant pas les gens mais fixant le mur du fond.

 **« C'est faux. Je ne suis pas en vie. Je survis. Comme j'ai survécu des dernières semaines. Je ne sais plus quand a été la dernière fois que j'ai vécu, quel a été mon dernier rire** _ **(maintenant qu'elle cherchait, elle se souvenait. Ils écoutaient Potterveille et Fred avait dit quelque chose de drôle. Là où il était, est-ce qu'il savait qu'elle lui devait son dernier rire ? Elle l'espérait.)**_

 **Je suis ici, censée être le clou du spectacle. Pour vous montrer que malgré les pertes, il faut être heureux d'être en vie, parce que c'est ce que nos morts voudraient.**

 **C'est faux. Nos morts voudraient être en vie. Ils voudraient pouvoir goûter à la paix pour laquelle ils se sont battus. Ils voudraient voir la métamorphose du monde sorcier que l'on s'était promis, imaginé. Ils voudraient avoir le choix entre retourner à l'école et faire le tour du monde. Ils voudraient serrer leur famille dans leurs bras, ils voudraient embrasser les gens qu'ils aiment. Ils voudraient faire toutes les choses qu'ils n'ont pas pu faire, toutes ces promesses que l'on s'est faite, toutes les fois où l'on s'est dit « plus tard ». Ils n'ont pas de « plus tard ». Plus de projet. Plus de bras dans lesquels serrer les gens qu'ils aiment. Plus de voix pour dire une dernière fois « je t'aime ».**

 **Aucun de nous, lorsqu'il a pris part au combat, n'a désiré être un martyr. C'est la possibilité de connaître ce monde en paix, qui a fait qu'ils ont combattu. C'est l'espoir qui les a maintenus en vie. Mais ils sont morts. Et les personnes qui ont la chance de découvrir ce nouveau monde, de le façonner, de le construire meilleur, c'est vous. »**

C'est à ce moment qu'elle décida de regarder les gens. Certains avaient la larme à l'œil, d'autres souriaient discrètement, comme heureux d'être garant de ce nouveau monde. Elle prit une grande respiration, tenta de refouler les larmes.

 **« Vous, qui êtes en train de siroter du champagne, dans vos tenues extravagantes. Vous vous congratulez pour avoir gagné une guerre à laquelle vous n'avez pas participé. Pire, vous avez laissé des enfants se battre à votre place.**

 **Car c'était ce que nous étions. Des enfants. Pris dans la tourmente, la peur et la rage. Et quand l'on s'est retourné vers ces adultes, ces gens qui nous serinaient que nous étions trop jeunes pour prendre de bonnes décisions, quand nous avons attendu que le gouvernement prenne ses responsabilités et œuvre contre Lord Voldemort, nous vous avons vu, pour la première fois, comme les personnes que vous êtes réellement. Des pleutres. Vous avez enfoncé votre tête dans un trou et vous avez attendu que cela passe. Que la guerre se finisse, que les bons gagnent. Vous n'avez rien fait mais vous vous congratulez.**

 **On a attendu que vous nous aidiez, on a attendu que l'on nous dise que nous ne devrions pas nous en faire, que vous alliez vous en occuper. Mais vous n'avez rien fait. Alors, nous, nous avons pris une décision. Nous avons décidé de nous battre. On a appris à combattre, on a fait des sacrifices. Dans l'unique espoir de vivre dans un monde en paix. »**

Elle fit une pause, avant de reprendre d'une voix forte, brisée.

 **« Ils ne sont plus là !**

 **Mais vous, oui. Je vous hais. Vous n'avez rien entrepris, mais vous êtes en vie. Ils ont fait tous les sacrifices et ils sont morts. »**

A cet instant, elle pleurait. Elle pleurait ses amis morts au combat. Elle pleurait les orphelins, les veufs, les parents qui avaient enterré leurs enfants.

 **« Vous n'avez rien appris, vous allez jusqu'à accepter d'être dirigé par l'homme qui a laissé Lord Voldemort prendre le contrôle du monde sorcier. Comment faites-vous pour ne pas avoir honte de vous ? Comment faites-vous pour sourire ? Je n'arrive plus à sourire. Je ne sais plus rire. Tenir debout est une épreuve, et respirer une punition.**

 **Pourquoi êtes-vous heureux ? »**

Le désespoir perçait sa voix. Elle voulait réellement savoir. Elle voulait leur secret.

 **« Je ne dors plus. Les morts hantent mes nuits. Je les revois vivre. Je les revois mourir.**

 **Pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes en vie, et pas eux ? »**

Elle perdait ses moyens. Le désespoir qu'elle tentait de refouler depuis des jours était en train de la submerger. Elle marqua une pause. Elle ferma les yeux et respira. En se concentrant, elle pouvait les imaginer derrière elle, lui murmurant des encouragements. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, ils disparurent. _(Mais elle était presque certaines de les avoir entendu dire « On est fier de toi, on t'aime ».)_

 **« L'autre jour, sur le chemin de Traverse, j'ai croisé une petite fille qui m'a arrêté et qui m'a dit « Quand je serais grande, je veux être une héroïne, comme toi. ». C'est la pire chose que je peux lui souhaiter. J'aimerais qu'elle soit heureuse, aimée, protégée. Qu'elle ne connaisse jamais les horreurs que j'ai vu, que j'ai commises. On nous traite comme des héros mais ils ont tort. Nous ne sommes que des assassins. »**

L'aveu lui fit mal. Car, on pouvait emballer ses actes d'un joli ruban, c'était la réalité : elle était une meurtrière. Et eux, étaient des trouillards.

 **« Je vous hais tous.**

 **Je me suis battue, en sachant que je risquais de mourir, et en espérant de toutes mes forces de pouvoir voir le nouveau monde, entourée des miens. Je suis debout, à l'aube d'une nouvelle ère, et je souhaiterais ne pas être là. Être celui qui s'en va, ce n'est pas facile. Mais être celle qui reste … c'est un crève-cœur.**

 **Je vous hais d'être là, alors que je suis seule. Je me suis battue pour ma vie. Pour celle de mes amis. Pour qu'il n'y ait plus d'orphelin, plus de parents pleurant leur enfant, plus de famille décimée. Pas pour que les trouillards boivent du champagne, au lieu même où Lord Voldemort a marché en être victorieux.**

 **Vous me mettez sur un piédestal et vous trébuchez sur leur cadavre.**

 **Je crache sur vos médailles et votre Ordre de Merlin.**

 **Puisque vous semblez oublier pourquoi nous sommes là, je vais vous le rappeler.**

 **Harry Potter**

 **Ronald Weasley**

 **Frederic Weasley**

 **Remus Lupin**

 **Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin**

 **Sirius Black**

 **Severus Rogue**

 **Albus Dumbledore**

 **Colin Crivey**

 **Lavande Brown**

 **»**

La liste semblait sans fin. Hermione avait lu leur nom tant et tant de fois, refusant de les oublier, qu'elle l'avait mémorisé. Elle ajouta James et Lily Potter, ainsi que Regulus Black.

Quand elle eut fini, elle n'attendit pas un quelconque signal. Elle descendit de l'estrade. Le silence était total, tout le monde semblant sous le choc face à son discours. Elle dépassa les membres de l'Ordre. En passant, elle attrapa la main de Ginny et la serra. Fort. Mais elle ne s'arrêta pas. Elle voulait fuir. _(Elle refusait de rester dans un endroit où ils n'étaient pas.)_ Elle était concentrée sur sa destination. Elle sortit dans la rue. C'était samedi, il était vingt heures. Les gens se promenaient, heureux, léger. Un instant, elle les envia. Puis, sans tenter de se cacher, elle transplana. Il y a un endroit où elle devait être.

Ils s'étaient lancé à cœur perdu dans la guerre, mais aucun d'eux n'avait jamais dit où il souhaitait être enterré. Encore une preuve qu'ils ne pensaient pas pouvoir mourir.

Mais lorsqu'Harry mourut, il avait dû être décidé de l'emplacement de sa tombe. Le Ministère souhaitait lui construire un Mémorial. Mais l'avis des Weasley avait été mandé. Dans le doute, ces derniers s'étaient tournés vers Hermione. Elle les avait regardés avec de grands yeux étonnés. Des années à vivre à ses côtés et ils ne se doutaient pas de l'endroit où il aurait souhaité reposer ?

Il avait semblé cruel de séparer Harry et Ron dans la mort, alors qu'ils étaient inséparables de leur vivant. C'est comme cela qu'Hermione se retrouva dans le cimetière de Godric Hollow, la nuit tombant doucement. Elle passa par la tombe des Potter et y fit apparaître un bouquet de lys. Elle lut l'épitaphe. « Le dernier ennemi à détruire, c'est la mort »

La première fois qu'elle l'avait lu, elle ne l'avait pas comprise. Mais maintenant, elle savait. Après la mort, il n'y aurait plus d'épreuve, plus d'ennemi, plus de douleur. Juste Harry, Ron et elle, pour l'éternité.

Elle se dirigea vers la tombe de ses amis. Elle se baissa pour toucher la pierre. Le marbre froid sous ses doigts était presque réconfortant. Elle se releva et épousseta légèrement sa robe.

Elle prit sa baguette dans sa main et elle remarqua distraitement que cette dernière ne tremblait plus. Elle apposa le bâton sur tempe et prononça pour la première fois : **Avada Kedavra.**

Dans le silence du cimetière, la chute de son corps sur la dalle fût couverte par le cri de Ginny.

 **Voilà !**

 **A croire que je sais faire que des trucs déprimants !**

 **Je vous remercie pour toutes les reviews que vous laissez et laisserez (l'espoir fait vivre ^^). Que ce soit pour le texte, pour me raconter votre vie ou si vous voyez des fautes agresser vos jolis yeux !**

 **Potterement vôtre,**

 **Math'**

 **PS : les prochains OS (presque finis) seraient des Pirates des Caraïbres ou Teen Wolf**


End file.
